


Not Alone

by Icefire149



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix It, M/M, not a single character deserved that bullshit finale, not having castiel in the finale made me feral, unfortunately 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire149/pseuds/Icefire149
Summary: Dean’s vision was growing dark, and it was getting harder by the moment to keep himself from going limp. He took one more gasp of air and then….nothing hurt anymore.His fingertips could still feel the nail just under his skin. It was horrifyingly close to piercing through. He knew that Sam had placed his hand over his own, but he suddenly wasn’t aware of Sam’s presence anymore. Everything had grown too quiet. Too dark.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Not Alone

Dean’s vision was growing dark, and it was getting harder by the moment to keep himself from going limp. He took one more gasp of air and then….nothing hurt anymore.

His fingertips could still feel the nail just under his skin. It was horrifyingly close to piercing through. He knew that Sam had placed his hand over his own, but he suddenly wasn’t aware of Sam’s presence anymore. Everything had grown too quiet. Too dark.

And then the touch on the back of his hand changed. He felt himself wanting to surge forward, latching onto the source. He blinked and begged his eyes to see.

“Hello, Dean.”

The touch gripped his hand tightly, and the warmth seemed to pull his focus. The corners of his mouth pulled into a small smile the moment he landed on those piercing blue eyes.

And then Dean’s smile fell. “Who are you?”

The hold on his hand loosened. Dean had to swallow back a scream. 

“Castiel.” 

“You can’t,” Dean’s voice croaked. “The Empty took him. I-I...haven’t found him yet.”

Tears flooded his vision and his throat burned. A new reality started sinking in. “Nononononono.” He felt like he was endlessly whispering the word. “I haven’t. I-”

“Dean. Listen to me.”

His mouth snapped shut. Dean’s whole body ached as Castiel stepped closer.

“You found me. I’m right here.”

Castiel’s grip on Dean’s hand tightened again. “Believe me.”

“How?” Dean answered with a whisper.

“Jack pulled me out and….the next thing I knew I felt pain.” 

Dean could feel a warmth radiating from Cas’ hand. He wondered if the angel was healing him. One last chance. The corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile.

“Don’t leave me again. I love you so much. Don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I watched the episode I desperately kept trying to rewrite it in my head. This was one of the scenarios that I came up with. I'm not sure when I'll ever recover from 15x20 so I hope the rest of y'all are doing okay.


End file.
